You are the only exception
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: "Maafkan aku," Dengan hati-hati, Gokudera menjinjing kopernya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Supaya pria berambut hitam yang masih tidur pulas itu tidak terbangun. "Kamu adalah satu-satunya pengecualian," 8059 New Year song-fic! RnR.


**Akhirnya saya nulis juga di fandom KHR. XD. Sebenernya banyak nulis KHR sih, tapi nggak pernah dipublish… yah, biarin deh. Untuk fic ini saya pertamanya mau pake D18, tapi kok kayaknya nggak cocok, akhirnya pindah haluan ke 8059.**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!  
**

**Disclaimer : **

**Katekyou! Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano**

**You are the only exception by Paramore**

**

* * *

**

Gokudera Hayato membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, berkedip mengusir kantuk. Sebenarnya dia merasa lelah, tapi dia tidak mau melanjutkan tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan, pria itu bangkit duduk dan menyisir rambut perak-nya dengan jari.

Gokudera dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Dia bangun dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, memakainya kembali. Pelan-pelan, dia berjalan mendekati meja telepon, menyobek notes, dan menulis di atasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Maafkan aku"

Gokudera menatap sobekan kertas itu sesaat, sebelum menghela nafas dan membuka lemari pakaian. Dia mengambil koper dari laci paling atas dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper tak beraturan. Susah payah dia berusaha menutup koper yang kelebihan muatan itu lalu menguncinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Gokudera menjinjing kopernya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Supaya pria berambut hitam yang masih tidur pulas itu tidak terbangun.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

Gokudera menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam lift. Dia diam membisu sambil menunggu lift itu turun membawanya ke lantai dasar. Pemandangan langit malam yang indah tampak menghilang begitu cepat dari balik kaca lift.

Suara roda koper yang diseretnya tampak berisik sekali karena malam itu benar-benar sunyi. Sekilas diliriknya petugas lobi yang sepertinya sudah setengah tertidur. Gokudera keluar dari apartemen tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, tidak memperdulikan satpam yang dengan ramah menanyainya mau ke mana.

Pikirannya tidak sedang berada di tempat itu.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, entah mengapa dia mengingat kembali wajah ayahnya, yang telah ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lalu. "Hari ini aku kacau banget..," desahnya, mencoba mengusir bayangan wajah ayahnya, yang entah kenapa malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watch as he tried to ressemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

Dia melihat ayah dan ibunya –atau lebih tepatnya, ibu tirinya- bertengkar hebat saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Pengasuhnya dengan lembut menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman, menjauhkan anak malang itu dari adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat anak seumurannya.

"Agata, apa mereka bertengkar lagi gara-gara ibuku? Maksudku, selingkuhan Ayah?"

Pengasuhnya tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tuan mudanya. Anak itu memang pintar dan cepat tanggap, sehingga jadi lebih dewasa daripada umur sebenarnya, "M-mungkin, tuan muda."

Gokudera kecil hanya membisu. Dirinya yang masih kecil sama sekali tidak paham. Pengasuhnya bilang, Gokudera lahir karena ayah dan ibunya saling mencintai. Dan cinta itu seharusnya adalah perasaan yang indah. Tapi karena cinta itu, ibu Bianchi –ibu tirinya- tampak begitu sedih dan sakit hati.

Gokudera sering melihat ibu tirinya menangis diam-diam. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tak tega melihatnya. Seringkali dia berpikir. Kalau cinta antara ayah dan ibunya telah menyakiti hati Ibu tirinya, bukankah lebih baik ayah dan ibunya tidak saling mencintai? Dia tak perlu melihat ibu tirinya berdandan tebal untuk menyembunyikan jejak air matanya.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, If it does not exist_

"Seandainya aku tak ada, apakah mereka akan berhenti bertengkar?"

Pengasuhnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan polos Gokudera.

Hari itu, Gokudera berjanji pada diri sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mencintai orang, kalau cinta itu malah menyakiti orang lain.

_But darling, You are the only exception_

Gokudera menyeret kopernya sampai ke depan pub. Entah kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke sini. Dirogohnya rokok dari saku jeans-nya. Entah kenapa, rasa nikotin bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Dia tidak mempedulikan pelacur yang mengedip ke arahnya dengan penuh arti. Dia duduk di counter bar dan memesan sebotol minuman. Biarlah, dia ingin melupakan segalanya…

Maybe I know somewhere, deep in mu soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find another ways to make it alone

Keep a straight face, And I've always lived like this

Waktu remaja, hidupnya benar-benar tak teratur. Setiap hari dia merokok. Penampilannya berantakan. Jarang sekali dia mau masuk sekolah. Masuk sekolah pun paling-paling hanya untuk mengisi daftar hadir. Dia kerapkali mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga yang mengatakan, "Pasti orang tuanya tak sanggup mendidik."

Dia sudah terbiasa di-cap jelek oleh lingkungannya. Sudah terbiasa menerima pandangan sinis dari para guru setiap melihat tingkahnya yang kurang sopan di kelas. Yang dia heran, kenapa banyak gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya.

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now._

Ingin sekali disobeknya surat pink menjijikkan itu. Menyebalkan. Sudah 3 hari ini dia diteror surat yang sama, yang mengajaknya bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah setelah pelajaran usai.

Akhirnya pun dia terpaksa datang, siapa tahu teror surat pink mengerikan itu bisa berhenti.

Dia tidak mengenali anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya memerah malu. Sepertinya salah satu teman sekelasnya, tapi dia lupa.

"Go-gokudera-kun, maukah jadi pacarku? A-aku mencintaimu!" gadis itu mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya demi menyatakan cintanya.

Cinta?

"Memangnya apa bagusnya aku?" Gokudera menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus kasihan. Bagaimana mungkin jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat? Dia tak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Umm.. Kau tampan.. dan kau pintar," Gadis itu menjawab, tersenyum gugup.

"Oh, Kau kurang cantik dan kurang pintar. Aku menolak, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi," sahut Gokudera dingin, meninggalkan gadis itu terisak sesenggukan di belakang.

Tampan dan pintar? Gokudera mengakui dia sedikit kecewa dengan alasan itu. Kalau dia kecelakaan, wajahnya rusak, dan dia gegar otak sehingga dia jadi bodoh, berarti gadis itu tidak akan mencintainya lagi…

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Kyoko membantunya merapikan dasi. "Gokudera-kun, nanti jangan jatuh, ya." Gadis itu tertawa, memaksanya mengingat kejadian saat latihan. Memalukan sekali.

"Ayo kalian berdua, cepat!" Haru melambai pada Gokudera dan Kyoko, memberi isayarat pada kami untuk segera mulai.

Denting organ yang mengumandangkan lagu pernikahan tampak indah sekali.

Penonton bertepuk tangan saat Juudaime dan Kyoko berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, sementara Gokudera dan Haru mengiringi di belakangnya.

Mau tak mau dia ikut tersenyum saat mereka berciuman usai mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka berdua yang selalu membuatnya iri.

Mereka saling mencintai…

Dia tak pernah bisa memahami apa itu cinta. Baginya cinta itu tak ada.

Dan dia merasa iri karenanya.

_Well, You are the only exception_

Gokudera mengenggak cepat sebotol gin yang diletakkan di depannya. Seorang gadis duduk di sampingnya, memesan segelas Bloody Mary. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Jarang ke pub ini, ya?" gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Dari tingkah lakunya, sepertinya gadis ini bukan pelacur, sehingga Gokudera mau menjawab dengan sopan, "Aku tak pernah ke sini,"

"Begitu, ya? Aku punya teman band yang rajin di sini. Sebentar lagi mereka manggung," gadis itu terus melanjutkan berceloteh. Gokudera hanya ber-hmm, dan sesekali menjawab "ya" tanpa sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan celotehannya.

"Ini, untukmu," gadis itu menyodorkan lagi sebotol gin ke depannya ketika melihat botol Gokudera sudah kosong. Gokudera mengangkat alis. "Aku traktir," gadis itu nyengir, "Aku selalu baik pada cowok yang baru putus sama pacarnya,"

Gokudera tersedak, "Ap-apa maksudmu? Ka-kami tidak pacaran!" Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali membalas dengan riang, "Kalau begitu, hubungan tanpa status? Teman tapi mesra? Atau… teman seranjang?"

Gokudera ingin sekali memukul gadis itu pakai botol Gin.

_But I can't let go of what in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

Gokudera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berlari mendekati gadis di sebelahnya, sepertinya pacarnya.

"Kamu datang ke sini lagi? Padahal kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak suka ke klub malam!" Pria itu seperti protes, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, yang kelihatan sekali kalau dia senang melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa, "Kalau kamu sih pengecualian. Kalau ada kamu, klub malam pun terasa seperti perpustakaan yang sepi,"

Gokudera menoleh. Pastinya gadis itu sangat menyukai pria itu. Dia mau datang ke tempat yang tidak disukainya hanya demi pria itu?

Pengecualian…

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Pria itu sekilas memerah malu, lalu berbalik dan berakata, "Kami check-sound dulu,ya,"

"Aku ikut," gadis di sebelah Gokudera turun dari kursinya, lalu mengedip pada Gokudera sekilas, "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bocah-malu-malu-yang-tidak-mau-mengakui-cinta,"

Gokudera membalas dengan senyum sinis.

Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan malas, sambil memperhatikan band yang sedang manggung. Melihat kepiawaian si gitaris, Gokudera tersenyum sedikit. Yamamoto pernah mencoba memainkan gitar, yang berakhir dengan senarnya putus.

Yamamoto mungkin pemain baseball yang berbakat, tapi dia sama sekali tak punya sense musik. Gokudera memukul dahinya pelan, mengutuki dirinya kenapa dia malah mengingat-ingat si pemain baseball bodoh itu.

_You are the only exception_

Bukannya menghilang, bayangan pria berambut hitam itu malah semakin menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Kenangan yang sedang tidak ingin dia ingat malah muncul di saat tak terduga.

Gokudera ingat saat dia selesai menyelamati Kyoko dan Tsuna, dia duduk di samping Yamamoto. "Gokudera pasti bagus kalau pakai gaun pengantin…"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, kok," Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasanya, membuat Gokudera mencabut dinamitnya, mengancam.

_You are the only exception_

Yamamoto bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kata cinta. Seingat Gokudera, dia jarang sekali mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu"

Yamamoto lebih sering menciumnya tanpa kata-kata. Tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

Karena itulah, Gokudera merasa senang saat dia mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu," di malam pertama mereka bercinta.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi dia tetap saja menerima coklat pemberian Yamamoto, walaupun setelahnya dia gosok gigi tiga kali.

_You are the only exception_

"Kenapa kau mau denganku?" Gokudera bertanya, penasaran dengan alasan pria itu.

Yamamoto hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa, "Eeeh? Apa ya? Aku nggak pernah kepikiran, tuh, hahaha,"

Gokudera hanya menggeleng pasrah. Dasar payah. Masa tidak punya alasan?

"Bukannya tidak butuh alasan, ya? Cinta kan tidak butuh alasan," Yamoto tersenyum.

"Gombal," Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, memerah.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera tertegun. Dia meraih kopernya, keluar dari pub itu dengan terburu-buru. Tidak memedulikan beberapa orang yang menyumpahinya karena tak sengaja tergilas kopernya.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera menyeret kopernya sambil berlari. Akhirnya dia tahu… Akhirnya dia tahu….

_You are the only exception_

Dia tak percaya cinta. Tak tahu apa artinya cinta. Tapi Yamamoto Takeshi adalah pengecualian…

_You are the only exception_

Dia tak mempedulikan satpam yang menyapanya ketika dia lewat. Tak sengaja membangunkan petugas lobi karena dia menabrak counter akibat terlalu terburu-buru.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera meminta maaf sekilas saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dia masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol tempat lantai kamar pria itu berada. Berharap supaya lift itu punya kecepatan cahaya untuk naik. Beberapa detik di lift terasa seperti beberapa jam baginya.

_You are the only exception_

Pengecualian. Demi orang yang dicintai, bahkan kita akan melakukan hal yang tidak kita sukai kan? Karena dia adalah pengecualian…..

Gokudera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan.

_You are the only exception_

Syukurlah, dia masih tidur! Pikir Gokudera senang. Dia buru-buru membongkar kopernya, memasukkan kembali pakaiannya ke lamari –walau berantakan- dan mengembalikan kopernya ke tempat semula.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera meremas notes yang tadi ditulisnya dan buru-buru membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

_You are the only exception_

Dia melucuti pakaiannya dan menyebarnya lagi di lantai se-natural mungkin.

_You are the only exception_

Gokudera ternseyum saat dia naik ke ranjang dengan hati-hati dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh pria itu.

Gokudera tak pernah percaya pada cinta. Tapi...

"Kamu adalah satu-satunya pengecualian, Baseball idiot," bisik Gokudera pelan.

Kadang-kadang kita harus membuat pengecualian.

Anggap saja semua yang terjadi tadi adalah mimpi buruk.

"Dan buatlah aku mempercayainya…,"

Sambil terseyum, dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Yamamoto membuka matanya sekilas, sebelum kembali menutupnya sambil tersenyum.

Akan kubuat kau percaya padaku…

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_

* * *

_

**Aaaaaaah! Selesai! Fanfic dadakan sebagai hadiah tahun baru akhirnya selesai! Lagi writer's block dan ngadat ngerjain AWS… Akhirnya bikin one-shot mendadak. :P. Yosh! Minna-san, review, review! Kritik, saran, apalagi pujian, diterima dengan senang hati! Tahun baru jangan males ngetik review laaaaaah. XD. **


End file.
